May Season
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Another "What if". Taking during the episode Gametown. What if Stanley blew up Water and got to have May for himself? Stan/May/Prince


Shortly after Kai rescues a woman, named May, from a burning city on Water, he uses the captured balloon and goes to the Fire planet to rescue Stanley and Xev. May had shot Prince, from a distance, with a crossbow, before Kai makes his rescue. In the process of escape, May introduces herself to Stanley and Xev. Of course, Stanley introduces himself and immediately takes interest in her.

As they use the balloon to reach the Lexx, they all enter the bridge. Only to find out, from Kai, that the Lexx is spinning in a "figure eight" orbit and control where it's pointed. Which gives the Lexx a few seconds of being pointed at one of the planets. This gives May the opportunity to use her charm to persuade Stanley to blow up the evil Fire planet.

It wasn't long before May falls ill of an infection, from a deep cut on her shoulder. Since the protein regenerator failed to work, she dies, laying against an open cryopod, as Kai and 790 tried to fix it. Saddened Stanley told everyone to leave the cryo-chamber, so he could grieve. Stanley is sleeping in the cryopod next to May's body.

May: (echoes) I would have liked you Stanley. I know I would have  
I would have liked you Stanley. I know I would have. I know I would have. I know I would have

Stanley wakes up and gets out of the cryopod.

Stanley: May? May? May? May, are you there?

Stanley calls out. The echo of May responds back.

May: Am I here Stanley? Am I? I am here for you Stanley, if you want me to be.

Stanley: May?

May: Do you want me Stanley?

Stanley: May? May, are you there?

Prince is in the cryopod, stroking May's neck. Seeing Prince, alive, startles Stanley at first.

Prince: She's there Stanley. She's there. She's there for you if you want her to be.

Stanley: Prince?

Prince gets out of the cryopod.

Prince: She's there Stanley. She's there for you if you want her to be.

Stanley: Prince, what are you doing here? You're dead, aren't you?

Prince: Do you want her, Stanley? Do you want May? Do you want her to be there, to be alive and yours, yours alone?

Stanley: What are you talking about, what are you saying?

Prince: I'm saying, do you want May to be alive and yours, or not?

Stanley: But she's dead.

Prince: Yes, but she does not have to be dead, if you don't want her to be.

Stanley: But how?

Prince: You saw me die. Do you want May to live, Stanley?

Stanley: Yes, yes I want May to live and be mine alone.

Prince: Good. Then you and I will make a deal.

Prince stands behind Stanley, puts his hands on Stanley's shoulders.

Prince: I will give you May. And in return, you will agree to use this ship, the Lexx, to help me destroy the planet Water.

Stanley: But there are people on the planet Water.

Prince: Yes there are people there.

Stanley: Can they leave?

Prince: They must also be destroyed along with the planet.

Stanley: When would I have to do this?

Prince: As soon as you can.

Stanley: No. No, I can't. I mean, I can't destroy an entire planet and everybody on it for, for just one person.

Prince: That's a good decision. You passed the test.

Stanley: Does this mean May will live now?

Prince: No, no. This means May, will stay as she is. She will remain dead.

Stanley looks at May. Prince has vanished. Stan calls out for him.

Stanley: Prince? Prince? Prince? I agree. I'll use the Lexx to blow up Water if May can live. I agree! Prince? Prince!

That's when May opens her eyes. Stanley is now happy to see May alive and well.

May: Stanley?

Stanley: May? You're alive

May holds out her arms, puts them around Stanley's neck, and kisses him.

Shortly after, Stan rushes to the bridge to retrieve Xev, Kai and 790 to tell them about May and they follow him to the cryochamber. May is in the cryopod. Stanley, Xev and Kai watch as 790 scans her.

790: I was sure she was dead.

Kai: As was I.

Stanley: Well, you were wrong.

Kai: It is a miraculous recovery.

Stanley: I'm not complaining.

Xev: You said that being able to tell is someone was dead or alive was the special talent of a Divine assassin.

Kai: Killing people was my special talent, that is correct.

Kai inspects May's shoulder.

Kai: How is it, May, that you are able to appear to be dead?

May: I don't know. Maybe I was dead, and I came back to life somehow. I don't remember anything.

Later, in the moth breeding chamber. Kai, 790, Stanley and Xev are watching the moth breeders at work. Xev asks Stan a question about May's condition.

Xev: So, Stanley, you were there the whole time. What happened? She was dead, and then, did she just wake up?  
Stanley: Well, no, we thought she was dead, and that is, that is what happened. I was lying there, dreaming sort of, and, er, and then I heard something and I stood up and she was better.

Stan finishes his sentence with a smile.

Xev: She wasn't just better, Stanley, she was dead! Then she was alive. It doesn't make sense.

Xev says, confused.

Stanley: Well, you know, sometimes things just don't make sense. She's still not feeling well - I'd better go check on her.

Stan says as an excuse to leave. This leaves Xev and Kai alone.

Xev: What do you think, Kai?

Kai: I think - it does not make sense.

In the cryochamber - Stanley is tending to May.

Stanley: So, you don't remember anything, do you May? I mean, from when we thought you were dead, I mean, when you came to, you didn't see anybody here besides me, did you?

May: No.

Stanley: No, that's good, that's what I thought, I mean, we were the only ones here, right?

May: I don't understand.

Stanley: well, when you were dead, I mean, when we thought you were dead, I had a dream, and Prince was in it. And I thought the dream was real, I mean I thought Prince was really here, but he wasn't, was he?

May: He couldn't have been, because he's dead.

Stanley: Exactly! I mean, it was just a dream and anything, anything that happened in that dream wasn't real. I mean, anything that Prince said wasn't real, anything that I agreed to wasn't real, so, I don't have to pay any attention to it, do I?

May suddenly gets a pain in her shoulder.

Stanley: What's wrong? Oh look, don't worry, don't worry. Look, you're still weak, and I'm talking way too much, so just lie back and get some rest, OK?

Stanley is on the bridge, watching the planets Fire and Water on the view screen.

Stanley: So, Lexx - first you go around one planet, and then you go around the other, right?

Lexx: Yes, Stanley. We are in a figure eight orbit.

Stanley: So that means that once every orbit we're pointed at the planet with all the water, and then later you're pointed at the planet with no water, right?

Lexx: Yes, Stanley.

Stanley: That means that if I asked you to, you could destroy one of those planets when you're pointed at it.

Lexx: Yes. I can destroy any planet when I am pointed at it. Which one would you like me to destroy?

Stanley: Oh, neither! Not just yet

Xev comes onto the bridge.

Stanley: Tell me, Lexx, how long will it be before you're pointed at the Water planet again?

Lexx: I will be pointed at the water planet again in six and a half hours.

Then Xev startles Stan.

Xev: Why, Stanley?

Stanley: Why what?

Xev: Why are you asking how long it is before the Lexx is next pointed at the Water planet?

Stanley: Oh, I was just curious.

Xev: Curious. Sure you were.

Later, Stanley is back in the cryochamber with May.

Stanley: You'll be all right. I'll make sure you'll be all right.

May: I am all right. I'm all right because I'm with you.

The moth breeding chamber. Kai is watching the moth breeders when Stanley comes in.

Stanley: Can I ask you a question? It's only a hypothetical one. OK, look, I was just wondering. Suppose that someone cared about somebody else, you know, really really cared, and that someone else was in trouble and it meant that they were gonna have to be killed, and the only way to stop them being killed was to kill other people. So, you think it'd be wrong to do that?

Kai: How many other people would he have to kill?

Stanley: Oh, a few. A relatively large few.

Kai: It does not sound balanced.

Stanley: Yeah, but does that mean it's wrong? One special person that you know is worth a lot of people that you don't know, right? I mean, how often do you meet special people, I mean, they're one in a million at best, right?

Kai: She must be very special to you.

Stanley: Who?

Kai: May.

Stanley: Oh, it's just a hypothetical question, I mean, it's got nothing to do with reality. Look, I just, I had a dream and it bothered me, I was thinking about it, that's all.

As Stan walks away, Kai gets in a moth and flies off. The Lexx is orbiting Water. Stanley goes onto the bridge. Xev and 790 happen to already be there.

Stanley: Xev, I got a question for you.

Xev: What?

Stanley: Are you going with Kai down there?

Xev: Yes.

Stanley: I was hoping you'd stay here on the Lexx. I May need some help with May. I mean, her condition is precarious, isn't it, 790?

790: Yawn!

Stanley: Look, I'm worried about her. Will you stay and help me?

Xev doesn't say anything. 790 changes the subject.

790: I miss him so badly. Why didn't I go with him?

Xev: Because he didn't take you, but I should have gone.

790: Don't agree. He likes to be alone

Stan sits down beside Xev.

Stanley: Xev, it's always better to stay on the Lexx and stay safe until Kai checks things out.

Xev: Why did you want me to stay here on the Lexx, Stan?

Stanley: Well, because I care about May, I care about you.

790: I care about Mr Death-o-licious.

Xev: I still think I should have gone with him.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: Boy, I don't like these planets. The sooner we get away from here the better.

Xev: So, you plan to take her with us?

Stanley: Well, everyone she ever knew is dead.

Xev: Well, maybe she'll want to stay on her own planet.

Stanley: I don't think so.

Xev: How do you know she won't want to stay?

Stanley: She won't have any reason to.

Xev: Why?

Stanley: Well, I mean, I don't know, that's just what I think.

Stan leaves the bridge. He goes to the cryochamber to check on May. He decides to open up and tell her how he really feels about her, while he has the chance.

Stanley: I admit it. I've always had a problem with girls you know, but I think it's because I never ever, not once in my entire life met one who was, really special, you know, the one. So, look, telling you this is a really stupid strategy, and I shouldn't be saying it, but you're the one, May. You're the one for me. And, and I'm, I'm sure of it.

May holds her hand out to Stan and he takes it. They don't see Xev watching them and ease-dropping on their conversation.

May: That's the right thing to say, Stanley

Stanley: Oh I'm really glad, really really really glad. I needed to hear you say that before I...

Stan paused, before finishing his sentence, and kind of has a feeling that Xev could be listening.

May: Before what, Stanley?

Stanley: Before I, before I do what I have to do.

Xev leave the cryochamber, after she heard nothing useful from Stan. Later, Stan goes to the bridge and stands on the control pedestal.

Stanley: Lexx - how long now?

Lexx: We will be directly aimed at the water planet in 10 seconds. 9. 8. 7. 6...

Stanley: Lexx, I command you to...

Xev suddenly appears beside the pedestal, interrupting Stanley.

Xev: What?

Stanley: Lexx, I command you to...

Xev: To what?

Xev gets up on the pedestal, interrupting Stan again. Stan, also, turns his focus to Xev.

Lexx: We are now directly aimed at the water planet, Stan.

Stanley: Stay out of this, Xev

Xev: Stay out of what?

Stanley: Whatever it is I'm doing.

Xev grabs hold of Stan's uniform.

Stanley: Let me go Xev. You don't know what's going on.

Xev: Not yet.

Stanley: I command you to...

Xev pulls Stan off the pedestal and starts to choke him.

Xev: What are you up to, Stanley Tweedle? You tell me what it is right now, or I'm going to squeeze the life out of you. Are you going to tell me or not?

Stan shakes his head. Xev carries on squeezing.

Xev: Are you going to tell me. No?

Stanley: Yes.

Xev loosens her grip and Stan seizes the opportunity.

Stanley: Lexx, blow up the water planet now!

Lexx: As you command, Stan.

Lexx powers up and fires a beam. The view screen on the Lexx shows the beam striking the planet in half. Xev nearly went into tears as the Water planet created a giant tidal wave, which dissipated the entire planet.

Xev: Stan, what have you done? Why did you do that? I thought you wanted to destroy Fire.

Stanley: I had my reasons.

Xev: Oh, what reasons?

That's when they look up at the view screen, not expecting to see streams of blue shapes appear in space. Some float across the bridge, with inquisitive faces. They look at Xev and Stan, then depart. The view screen is now back to normal, just showing stars.

Xev: What were those shapes?

Stanley: Whatever they are, I didn't expect that.

790 speaks.

790: Apparently, those looked like essences of people, who once lived before.

Xev: Kai was on that planet!

Stanley: He's dead already, remember? He's impossible to kill.

Xev: Well, the Lexx's weapon could have destroyed him.

Stanley: It's too late, for that, now.

Xev: What happened to you, huh? What's going on?

Stanley: I might as well tell you now.

Stan sits down on the pedestal.

Stanley: Look, after May was dead and I was lying there beside her, Prince came to me.

Xev: Prince is dead. We left him down on the desert planet, remember?

Stanley: I know that! None of this makes any sense. I mean, first May is dead, and then she's not. And Prince did come to me. He said that if I used the Lexx to blow up the water planet, that he'd bring May back to life. And that's why I didn't want you to go down there with Kai.

Xev: Looks like you got what you want now. Are you happy now?

Stanley: Just after 790 telling us that those things, that came out of Water, were essences of good people, I wish I could take it back.

Xev: We might as well go to the cryochamber to check on May.

Stanley: That's okay, Xev. I'll go alone.

Stan goes to the cryochamber and see May up and walking around. She walks up to Stan.

May: Well, well Stan. I can't believe you actually did it.

Stanley: Did what?

May: You actually destroyed Water. Prince told me everything.

Stanley: I didn't mean to. I really feel bad about it.

May: It's too late, for that, now. What will you do with me, now that you have me?

Stanley: Anything, I guess.

May cups the sides of Stan's face, with her hands, and gives Stan a kiss on the lips. She, then, removes her hands and wraps her arms around Stanley's neck, kissing him again. This time, she slips her tongue into his mouth. Stan wanted to enjoy what he thought he wanted, but backs away.

May: What's wrong?

Stanley: This doesn't feel right.

That's when Prince emerges from the end of the cryochamber.

Prince: I liked your choice, Stanley. The wrong choice.

Stanley: What do you mean?

Prince: Water was the planet where good people went after they died. You sacrificed an entire planet's population, for May's mortality, and now you're feeling remorse? It's too late for that, now.

May: I can't believe you actually did it. Prince thought you'd fail.

Stanley: I had no idea that it was the place where the good people went after they died. What happens now?

Prince: You might as well enjoy your reward.

Prince walks behind May, putting his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss down her neck.

Stanley: What, exactly, is going on here?

Prince: You see, Stan, May and I were in this together. I asked May to seduced you. She definitely did a good job with that.

Stanley: Why May?

Prince: May is my wife. Everything, such as me seducing Xev and such, was all just a game. We tricked you and you fell for it.

Stan is now confused.

Stanley: But, May shot you with an arrow.

Prince: You saw what we wanted you to see. May knows I'm immortal.

Prince looks down at May.

Prince: Isn't that right?

May: Yes, my love.

Stanley: May, were you actually dead?

May: Not really. I looked dead, but I really wasn't. The infection thing, was "sort of" real.

Prince: She was sick, cause she's with child. My child, that is. It took us a while, to conceive, cause people on Fire and Water aren't born. People on Fire and Water wake up.

Stanley: And you agreed to let me have May? Ugh, you are so evil.

Prince changes the subject.

Prince: Now, that you destroyed Water, upsetting the balance of good and evil, you should use the Lexx to destroy Fire too.

Stanley: No way, pal. I already destroyed one planet for ya.

May walks up to Stan, seducing him by walking up behind him and caresses the front of his trousers, getting him aroused.

May: You blow up Fire, I give you anything you want. No tricks, this time.

Prince: You really can enjoy May, if you let yourself. I won't mind.

Stanley: But, you said she's your wife. I can't do that with her, now.

Prince: Stan, I don't mind, cause I get to join in.

Stanley: As a three-way?

Prince: Exactly.

Prince says as he strokes Stan's face. As straight as Stanley swears to be, he let Prince kiss him on the mouth. Not just any kiss, but a very seductive kiss. Stan didn't bother to stop Prince from doing this. Stan longed to be sexually satisfied and Prince appears to have the write moves of seduction. Stan opened his mouth as Prince slipped his tongue in his mouth. The sensation of Prince's hard tongue, caressing his own, made him hard between his legs. Stan was quickly aroused and Prince could tell. Prince let his right hand fall between Stan's legs, to feel Stanley's hard bulge. May, on the other hand, was kissing and sucking on Stan's neck and using her hands to caress his buttocks.

Prince, then, uses his hands to unzip Stan's uniform, pulling the zipper down to his crotch. Stan could not believe he was enjoying this. Especially, the part with Prince. Prince steps back to unzip his ruffled shirt, so he could expose his chest. He takes Stanley's left hand and places it on the right side of his chest, fingers lightly touching the nipple, causing Prince to moan. He then, places both of Stan's hands above his belt buckle.

Prince: I want you to undo my trousers.

Stanley: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Prince: I can't believe you're enjoying this.

Stan, carefully, undoes the front of Prince's trousers. With this, Prince was able to free his long and hard shaft from his appending fabric of his trousers. From behind, May was able to stick her hands down Stanley's grey boxers and wrangle out his hard member too.

May: I want to be in the middle.

May says as she carefully undoes the front of her tunic. Prince lifts up the back of her long, see-through skirt to get a view and feel of her buttocks. Prince was able to penetrate his shaft into May's ass, causing her to moan loud. Prince, never took her in the "back-door" before, so the inside of her anus felt like it was been torn. May lifted the front of her long skirt and guided Stanley's shaft to penetrate her front entrance. Both Stan and Prince wrapped their arms around May, just to keep their position intact.

As Prince starts thrusting, it was Stan's cue to start thrusting as well. Prince was kissing down her neck, as Stan was kissing her and giving her Prince's eyes peered over at Stan, he looked down at his hands and noticed that his left hand was glowing yellow. Prince and May had no idea on what was going on with Stan's hand, and neither did Stan.

Prince, instinctively, grabs for Stan's hand. During the moment of climax, the glowing light goes into Prince's hand. While Stan felt intense release, Prince felt a rush of sexual excitement. That's when Prince and Stan pull out of May.

Prince: Something went into me. It was like a yellow light that went from your hand to mine.

Stanley: That can't be.

Prince: What is it?

Stanley: That was the key, to the Lexx. I had no idea it could be released at the point of sexual ecstacy.

Prince: Neither did I.

May: Rather you knew that, or not my Prince, you have the key to this ship. Which means you can do what ever you want.

Prince: Well Stan, looks like you won't have to blow up Fire after all. I'll do it.

After Prince fixes up his shirt and trousers, he walks out of the cryochamber and over to the bridge, where Xev is waiting for Stan. She is surprised to Prince and May enter the bridge together. Stan, however, did follow behind them and made it to the bridge as well.

Xev: Prince!

Prince: Yes, it's me, Xev. Alive and well.

Xev looks over to Stan.

Xev: Stan, what's going on?

Stanley: Prince and May wanted me to destroy Water. Prince, now has the key to the Lexx.

Xev: How? You're not dead.

Stanley: Turns out, that the key can be released at the edge of sexual ecstacy as well.

Xev looks over to May.

Xev: I supposed you have the key, now.

May: I don't have the key. I may have brought Stan to the edge, but I don't have the key.

That's when Prince climbs onto the pedestal and puts his hand on the template. Xev was shocked by this.

Xev: What are you going to do?

Prince: Whatever I want. I'm the captain now.

It was like a nightmare to see Prince with the key to a powerful weapon.

Prince: First, I'll have the Lexx get close to the surface of Fire, so it could eat. I would hate to blow up the planet and still be stranded in space.

Xev: The Lexx can't fly.

Prince: Just watch me.

Prince directs his attention to the view screen.

Prince: Lexx, I order you to go down to Fire and eat.

Lexx: As you command, Captain.

The Lexx, slowly, goes down to the Fire planet. As it hovers above in the blue sky, the Lexx uses a sucking ability to start sucking up mounds of sand, nearby cities and people. While the Lexx eats, Xev looks over to Stan, on the bridge.

Xev: Stan, do something.

Stanley: Like what? He's feeding the Lexx. Something I couldn't even do.

Xev: He's gonna destroy Fire and perhaps other planets.

Stanley: I don't have the strength to take on Prince.

Xev: Fine! I'll do it. I'll take on May first. That will probably distract Prince long enough for you to kill him and get the key back.

Stanley: Even if I could kill Prince, while he's distracted, I couldn't help you.

Xev: Why not?

Stanley: May is not only Prince's wife, but she's with child. It just feels wrong to kill a pregnant woman, no matter who it is.

Xev: You're unbelievable, Stan.

Stan takes that remark as insulting and lashes out.

Stanley: Me, unbelievable? Coming from someone who thinks they're in love with Prince and tried to get me to help Prince save his planet from the enemies of Water.

Xev lashes out.

Xev: So, I was emotionally vulnerable. At least, I wasn't the one who let Prince steal the key.

Stanley: I was vulnerable too, so don't jump down my throat.

Prince enters the conversation.

Prince: Now, now. You were both played by me, so don't get your underpants in a bunch.

May: Prince just means that you both were so emotionally stupid, it's both you're faults.

Xev: Don't let, you being pregnant, stand in the way of me pushing you off the bridge.

May: I like to see you try. Prince would have you killed before you can touch me.

Just as the Lexx gets done eating, it goes back out into space and faces the Fire planet.

Prince: Lexx, now that you're satisfied, I want you to destroy the planet Fire.

The Lexx powers up, and a bolt heads for Fire. Xev, Stan and May watches it on the view screen. Fire explodes and they all watch as chunks fly away, behind a wave of fire. A huge stream of glowing red shapes head for the Lexx. Some of them are skeletons that fly onto the bridge, and try to grope Xev and the others before leaving the Lexx and flying away.

Stanley: That was surely a frightening experience.

All Prince could do was jump off the pedestal and shout in excitement, with his hands in the air.

Prince: Free at last!

Of course, Stan and Xev had no idea on what Prince meant by "free at last". Prince walks up to Xev and May and puts his arms around them.

Prince: So, May, Stan and Xev, our journey finally begins.

May: Exactly as you always planned.

She kisses Prince's hand. Stan and Xev giggle nervously.

May: You are my Prince.

Prince: Yes I am.

Then the Lexx flies toward a nearby, familiar blue planet. Since Prince figured that the souls went there after the planets were destroyed, he commands the Lexx to blow the planet, known as Earth.

While on the Lexx, Xev and Stan spent their journey being slaves and being tortured by Prince and May. 790, however, was destroyed by Prince. This time, there was no Kai to repair the robothead. May, eventually, had Prince's child. A son they called, Alex.

The End


End file.
